The invention relates to a storage and homogenizing tank for kaolin suspensions solving the problem of homogenizing water-kaolin suspensions in large capacity tanks.
In the production of kaolin from the raw material it is necessary to employ a technological process which will achieve a preselected standard of quality for the final product.
Arrangements for treatment of kaolin use storage tanks which generally are in the shape of basins having an inclined bottom, and which are provided with low speed raking paddle impellers are already known. The final product obtained from these arrangements possess non-uniform properties. For instance, the content of ingredients, solid-phase concentration, whiteness and similar properties are non-uniform. Besides, it is impossible to store suitable kaolin suspensions interoperationally, since after a short time solid phase sedimentation takes place. This fact then interferes with further treatment.